


Letter 1

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-The Empty Hearse, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Letter 1 after TRF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 1

Dear Sherlock,

It’s almost hard for me to believe that it’s been 2 weeks since you used my flat as a bolt hole. I hope your mission is going well. I miss seeing you in the lab. It’s not the same there without your snarky remarks. Greg stops by on occasion. It’s hard not to tell him that you’re still alive. Toby misses you. He looks for you almost daily still. As much as you didn’t care for him, he loved how you looked at him menacingly.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
